IceBound Caskets
by MarmaldePsychosis
Summary: Murders have been occurring in Skyrim not by the dark brotherhood, but a different source. Ice seemed to have a mind of its own destroying houses and killing travelers. Rumors were kyne was angry, or maybe Sithis? Ice was powerful, so were the people who wielded it. Are Kyne and Sithis vengeful? Ciceroxlistener Violence the db is full of killing.
1. cold statues

**Icebound caskets**

**This is a skyrim fanfiction test run, its going to be a oneshot, unless i want to continue this so... Warning graphic content aka murder scene.** **It could end up longer. I don't know. Im still hoping this goes well.** **Disclaimer i do not own skyrim, but i do own a copy of the game.**

Temperatures dropped, the glass on windows fog up colder inside than outside. Husband and wife were cuddled up on their bed for warmth their teeth chattering their bodies were clutching each other tighter. Across the house a female no older than twenty-seven summers stood looking at them as they froze slowly, faces turning blue fell into deep sleep. She felt their blood freeze, the wife was having a harder time passing away, she was most likely a Nord.

Frustrated she raised her hand up fast and a large sharp beam of ice shot up through the ground under the bed spilling the wood, of both the floor and the beams. It shot through her midsection a loud disgusting cracking noise echoed around the room. Blood slowly slipped down in sections much like a slush, as it descended it froze to the ice. Her body was in the air suspended by the sharp ice, the tip touched the ceiling as it grew. Frost covered the wood panels in patters icicles grew out of cracks.

Killing was what ice did best, slowly sucking life away like it did to birds, bees, trees and flowers. It was a no brainer people were cautious around the slick, cold beautiful

She grew up with snow and ice, after time she figured out how to control it much to her nord mothers dismay. She was threatened every time her mother was around with a angry voice her own name was shrilly added to her mind _Neve stop mucking around!_

She sighed at the dead couple, the Nord brought up bad memories, Neve wished to burry.

Neve stalked out of the house huffing as the warmer tundra night air hit her skin. She often wondered if the dark brotherhood ever looked for the one who caused these murders.

If they did she may no longer be alone. Often hearing about the mage who made his victims burn, it intrigued her cold soul. She looked back at the house and rose her hand the windows shattered as more sharp beams broke them shattering the pieces fell to the dirt.

Neve remembered she had to hide before the sun would rise and most people in Skyrim would wake up. With messy clothes she stalked off into the forest not minding the animals that greeted her. Sithis often told her what to do, she often got advice and guidance.

Neve could hear him when she was younger, telling her all things about a family she would gain that would make her feel whole and worthy to be living. She yearned for the mother he used to mention.

He never talked out loud, she would be dead if he did, he found ways to communicate most times it was through her waking up in a state she couldn't move, at first it was painful but she ignored most hallucinations. After time he just stopped helping her. Is he tired of her? Or is he watching silently? Snow started falling when she reached a river. She let her body relax, the anger shattered from here being.

A stag stepped out into the clearing. she stopped moving noticing its fur was snow white, she wanted to touch it but stayed in her place. It nuzzled some of the snow away to find grass, it started munching looking up around a few times but continued none the less. Birds in some of the trees flew away startled by something, it seemed like large beastie.. By the amount of foul that fled from it. The stag stopped eating and look towards the set of trees, a low growl sounded around the area. Her hairs stood up, she apprehensively got to her feet Neve's hand grabbing for Grimsever.

Quickly a man, in between the stages of human and werewolf burst through at the animal.

Within a second her unarmed hand raised and ice flew from the ground almost harpooning the wolfish man, the stag fled the area. The man, in tight black and red leather armor, with long white hair with matching beard was now focused on her she stood focussed on his legs rather than his face.

She let grinsever hit the snow in a soft thump; she would need both of her hands for this. He charged and she quickly gestured up with both hands in plight, ice blew from the ground it curved and curled around his legs. He kicked hard to break them but missed the solid ice; it was compact like a steel cannonball almost as big as his skull fly at his head. Promptly he fell to the snow cushioned pebbles on the bank.

After quite some time Neve walked slowly over to him, she slowly kicked his leg enticing a groan. Quietly she chuckled and then dragged him back into the foliage, looking for her tree and a place to freeze him too, most likely another tree she thought.

Hours passed he was still asleep with ice forming him with a iron grip to his new friend the tree. She stared at him while fiddling with one she found searching him, he didn't have much just a battle-axe.

Neve was attempting to sharpen the edges enough to where it would reflect whats in front of it with a sharp rock, she was filing it slowly. He started waking up, moving his head as he attempted to move.


	2. Chapter 2 (edit… thing messed up)

Chapter II A Black Door

**The series of events is different in this; Cicero is in the sanctuary before she joins yet they met on the road. Neve will meet a family member who she didn't expect, she adventured with them for some time then split off contact after all dragon attacks. They are physically related, she being the younger sister.**** Oh hell sorry I had to re put this into writing because I write this stuff on wattpad. Mirror account. I have learned that fan fiction is not the same as it once was so that's why the chapter glitches so hard.**

Arnbjorn Pov

my head throbbed after the little goat hit me. Whoever it was i don't like being slammed in the head with blocks of hard ice. After struggling i felt myself fused to something. My eyes opened slightly, light assaulting my eyelids. She looked so feeble and small, smaller than the clown that joined weeks ago with the night mother.

Third person

Neve looked at him, he stopped wreathing but let out a shaky cough, hearing him she grimaced slightly. He laughed at the young woman in front of him, his head was throbbing like he downed a whole barrel of spiced wine.

Time was odd, Much didn't need to be said while they were sizing the other up. She pouted slightly looking at his rather bulbous bruise, he growled reminding her she should be on guard she fidgeted readily holding his weapon if he moved.

"How long have i been here" he questioned, looking up at the sky "tidbit just tell me" he said while she was staring at him.

She pursed her lips no sound came out at first she then looked at the sky "it looks about midday possibly a few hours since-" Neve gestured to his head. He held back a chuckle when her face showed a sheepish look. She began fuss over his axe again he thought about struggling.

"the ice is extremely solid. Is this the ice from mages? or is it something you developed over time?" Arnbjorn asked out loud without expecting a answer.

"What about you being a werewolf? That taught or born with" she spat back at his question.

His eyebrow raised as he studied her again, she was most likely more than twenty summers her appearance was interesting but exotic almost white hair fell past her shoulders it was choppy but fit her disheveled homeless appearance. Her clothes were bigger than her a raggedy dark green tunic with little strands of the fabric frayed. Her trousers were tied tight right around her legs, wrapped with pieces of cloth and straps of leather they were stolen. Her eyes were a pale blue from what he could tell. She seemed to be able to manipulate ice better than most mages seemingly more fluid with ice than them. She must have years of practice.

Arnbjorn remembered when he first heard of a spree of killings with ice speared through people, or their chests. The wizard seemed to have a respect for the fellow killer though he was fonder of fire. This young woman was the killer if not he wouldn't be in the situation. Encased.

But breathing, in the caress of cold ice.

"Do you really think this will hold?" He asked pulling her out of the transfixed state on his weapon.

"Not really, i am just hoping it will" she smiled and closed her eyes, letting out a jaunty laugh knowing it would melt in the sun or break by him turning.

He chuckled along with her "lamb shank? Are you that killer going around who freezes people?" Neve looked at him searching his eyes and slowly shook her head. Yes, Oh this would be a interesting new addition to the order. "I'm more fond of calling it creation ice sculptures, that have more meaning and expression that's why people are perfect materiel to use" she voiced. Her hand went over the axe again creating frosted designs like the lace on a wedding dress.

"Would you like to uh" he paused thinking about how to ask her to join "be payed for your- talents?"

"The dark brotherhood?" She asked quickly.

He passively shook his head her face was a clean sleight until she processed this her lips quirked up, beaming she walked over to the ice it started melting slowly making sure not to hurt her new friend.

Most would say she was gullible, but since Sithis first told her about the family she could tell the man would be a person to trust his clothes were the first indicator. Weeks pass as the both of them trek back to the Black door. A bond has formed as they talked, killings, Sithis and of how they got to be. She explained how dread father had taught her the beauty of death when she was little and the fact that she was often helped by the spectral assassin once and a while. Which made sense to the werewolf; Astrid had not been able to use the assassin for a while. He told her about the family, Astrid, Babblette, Nazir, Festus, Vazira, Cicero and a new assassin named Frey. Neve asked so much about Frey after time she explained that they grew up, together, sisters by blood.

The thought disturbed him, Frey was loud and sadistic and would likely turn on everyone but Neve seemed so willing to help without much thought into it. She was reserved in most her thoughts. She started thinking about the password to the door "what is the music of life? Silence, my brother " what did it honestly mean? Well i hope later it will make more sense.

The door came into view as they went down a little trail to the side of a road that lead to Falkreith. Erie yet slightly beautiful it was, blood was painted on in a light spray. It contrasted with the polished stone. Arnbjorn caught her ogling the door and shook his head he then grabbed her arm tightly pulling her towards it.

Now a foot from the door her hairs once again stood up she looked back at him wondering if she should knock. A ghostly voice emanated from the voice asking for the password: _What is the music of life_? It inquired.

Hesitantly and shakily Neve answered

"S-silence, my brother"

Welcome home~ it said making her shutter. Neve don't like the voice of it at all, she would rather hear Lucien singing. Which he had done around her when she was a little girl and had night terrors. T'was not a fun thing, to fall asleep to.

A stuffy gust of cold air blasted Neves face and made her large brown tunic to slightly flutter like a bird. Without the door it first looked like a dark void that could pull you in faster than you would ever want. When what light that was left filtered inside a tunnel leading deeper in the earth. Neve slowly entered feeling like a trapped lamb going into a wolf den she started to think she wasn't even qualified to be there.

Neve felt frost on her fingertips, she cupped her hands together as she descended into the sanctuary. It was dark and stuffy, it had the strong stench of dust and slight smell of blood, much like a old corpse. Coughing i stepped into a small room after the first flight of stares. It harbored a stone desk as well as a stone chair. A few shelves lined the walls right near another set of stairs seeming to open up into a larger space. "Stay here, i will introduce you then explain what you have been doing lamb shank" Arnbjorn said patting her head then walking down promptly.

Neve stood there looking after the man who left her in this room she stared at the shelves looking over a pile of red and black robes. Gloves were placed on top they looked interesting, and soft. She looked around the room and slowly slid them onto her cold fingers true to her mind they felt like silk. A smile tipped her lips up. For a while she just stood waiting for her new friend but gave up and picked a book up without looking at the name.

She got bored reading about the old tenants due to them not being explained thoroughly, exactly how many ways could you disrespect the night mother? Sighing for the fiftieth or so she decided to summon lucien out of boredom. In the middle of the room a blueish white sphere appeared lighting the area with a cerulean hue. She didn't even look up knowing he would walk around said room.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

Neve answered "hit the dog with a dense bolder of ice"

He stopped walking around the room letting a smile display on his face. He laughed lightly deciding to leave her in the room, he walked down deeper into the sanctuary.

She stood waiting in the small room with a stone desk and multiple book shelves. She looked through the bedroom only being bored after looking into the room, she retreated quickly back into the main room. Fidgeting was common for Neve as she waited for an hour. Not without fiddling with a book about Sithis and the mage robes. She slipped the fingerless gloves into her pocket.

A lady slipped up the stairs with her friend in tow, they looked friendly. Astrid was stunning, well at least to Neve she had this graceful movement that is somewhat eerie. She had a commanding air, it was calming, yet unnerving. Her hair was blonde, and was well kept. Astrid was shorter than Arnbjorn but still immensely tall. Neve gulped as she was studied, her posture only curled in on its self. Astrid smiled at Neve gesturing the girl to sit in the chair behind the desk. The Wolf walked out.

"Well well, I've been hearing about your work. I must admit its astounding. But i need to see what you can do before we proceed..."Astrid gave Neve a look pausing. "Sorry my husband is horrible with pronunciation of names."

"Neve... Its pronounced simply Niamh"

Astrids eyebrows rose as she led Neve out of the sanctuary and further away from Falkreith to half moon mill. They didn't speak much exempt a few whispered questions. Astrid informed her that the contract had been around for some time, but the member who was supposed to complete it blew it off. Astrid stayed behind a few trees to observe.

\- Neve pov

I snuck around looking for my targets one of them was at the mill working with the lumber. The other one was inside the house heat practically emanated from the house except for a cold spot that could be identified as a vampire. My Hairs rose on my arms. Should i take him or her out first? Sithis. I let my eyebrows knit together as i began to think. My mind screamed for me to end her first but logic warned me about the male inside. I looked over to astrid in the trees, she gestured 'get moving' Screw it. I imagined her saying_ while the days still young, if you please_.

Slowly I walked grabbed a few logs deciding to walk over to the woman offering help. She smiled and agreed. My eyes narrowed at her working watching the split tree go into the pile. Good going lady. Slowly I walked up to her "would you mind helping me with a few more" she asked showing her splintered work hardened hands. A smile lit up on my face as I shook her hand in agreement. Her eyes widened as ice started growing up her arm, her hand solidly trapped in mine, my arm slapped over her mouth. Ice crept into her, she shook her eyes tearing up, her tears going halfway down before they froze. Another statue to add to the gallery I thought. After five seconds she was solid and frozen to the spot. She was emanating cold, almost colder than the icecaps to the northeast. I stared at her face the mark my hand left looked like the Black Hand.

Slowly I left her. Walking over to the cottage. It was like a light flickered on a campfire a spark flying up making my brain work faster.

I walked up to the door and knocked when it opened i didn't even look at him, a steel knife penetrated his abdomen a slick sound, as it buried to the hit. The knife in my free hand was elongated with black ice it ended up in his throat. He fell to the floor, my lips tipped upwards. Entering the house i took what I could, then Exited the home Astrid was outside with a Sicily sweet smile.

"Welcome to the brotherhood Neve" I smiled my body became wonderfully numb yet warm as I fallowed her back to the sanctuary.


End file.
